


Anniversary

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin's alone on the farm, even though it's meant to be a special day for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Sjin stretched as he awoke, a smile spread across his face. He wandered to the open window and looked out over his work. The farm was looking great, and all of the effort and hard work that he’d put into it was apparent. The smile slowly disappeared from the bearded man’s face. There was something missing though, and he knew exactly what it was. Sips.  
On today of all day’s it was most obvious. It was exactly ten years since they’d started dating. As young fresh faced teens they’d set out, hand in hand, with a combined dream of starting an empire, they’d pretty much made it. But Sjin had other dreams as well, dreams that Sipsco. didn’t fit into.  
He had planned on returning to the compound, just for the day, or maybe the night as well. However his plans had been brought to a halt, he had so much work to do, and with Strawfingers ever lurking he didn’t dare leave the farm.  
Sighing, he searched through the chest that he was sure contained his phone. He’d been completely removed from society, with only the occasional visitor from time to time. He was pleased to find that when he turned it on there was power left in it. Dialing Sips number he waited patiently. It was highly unlikely that he would answer, he barely rung anyone but Sjin, and his phone had been stowed away in a chest for weeks. It was also rather early, well, by Sips standards. He was surprised that it was even ringing and that Sips had remembered to charge it, it was unlikely that-  
"Hello?"  
"Uh, hello, Sips."  
"Sjin? What’s up?" Did he remember what today was?  
"Nothings up, I just thought I’d give you a call, we haven’t had a chat in a while."  
"Sure, you’ve only rung up like once since you left." Sjin recoiled from the statement.  
"I’ve been super busy on the farm. I was thinking of coming by to visit, but I didn’t get the time to come over. You know I thought that since it’s our tenth anniversary and all…"  
"Aw shit, is it really?! I would have like done something. I would have come and seen you." Even though he had forgotten their anniversary, there was no way that Sjin could be mad at him whilst listening to the deep velvet tone of his voice.  
"Yeah, that would have been great. What would we have done?"  
"Well you’d have to give me a tour of the farm, I’d have to make sure you were using good high quality dirt for your crops and shit. You could show me your wood. I’d have to get you a present too."  
"You being here would have been all I could wish for… I miss you Sipsy."  
"I miss you too, you big dumb dumb."  
Leaning against the wall in his bedroom, the phone pressed against his ear, the farmer said, “I love you.”  
He waited, his breath held, for the reply. Even after so many years together the love of his life was still as reluctant as ever to say it back. No matter how many times Sjin said it, he could still remember clearly every time that Sips had said those three words; it was such a rare occurrence. He could almost count the occasions on his fingers.  
The pause had been far too long, he knew that no matter how special the day was, he wasn’t going to break tradition and say it back.  
A quiet screech came from above, breaking the silence.  
"You’ve got a spider on the roof." Sips stated.  
"I know, I should really go and sort it before it tries to get in." The loving enthusiasm lost from his voice, he headed down stairs, his sword ready in his hand. Killing something would make him feel better.  
"Maybe if you shut the windows you wouldn’t have a problem."  
"I know, but it looks pretty."  
"Having them that far open is a health and safety risk."  
"You can’t tell me what to do." The agitation that had previously been doused by Sips voice was slowly rising. "You forgot our anniversary. You can’t even tell me you love me, after this long! You-…" With one hand gripping the handle on the front door, and a scowl creasing his face, a sudden realisation struck the bearded man, almost as hard as if he’d actually been punched. His face softened. "How- how do you know about the spider on the roof? And how do you know about the windows?"  
His hands shaking with longing, he opened the door slowly; anticipating what he desperately hoped was true. Stood on the porch a smile tugging at the corner of his lips was the dirt trader that even after all of these years, Sjin still dreamt of.  
He stepped towards the bearded man, placing his hands lightly on his bristly cheeks.   
"I know because I didn’t forget, and I love you Sjin."  
Sips leaned towards the farmer pressing their lips together softly, feeling the familiar tickling that the other man’s whiskers created. Once upon a time they had annoyed him to no ends, now he enjoyed the prickly feeling.  
Running his hands through Sips’ short black hair Sjin pushed their lips together closer together, and hungrily attempted to be closer to the man he loved in any way that was physically possible. He’d become desperate recently, craving the feeling of being in the shorter man’s arms, longing for him, when his imagination couldn’t conjure the exact colour of his golden eyes, or the way it felt when they were pressed so closely together on the colder nights.  
Sjin’s urgency was met by an equal amount of desire, as Sips parted their lips and pressed his tongue against Sjin’s. It made the dirt trader want to kick himself that he had no idea how to put into words the way that Sjin made him feel.  
Eventually they pulled their lips from one another, but couldn’t find the strength to unwrap their arms from where they were tangled around one another.  
“I-I’ll have to- to show you around the farm.” The bearded man stuttered, still stunned by the sudden appearance of Sips, and flustered from the passionate kiss.  
“That’s a great idea. How about you show me the bedroom first?” A grin stretched from ear to ear, and his grey cheeks were a light shade of pink.  
The smile was replicated on Sjin’s lips as he was scooped into the arms of the shorter yet stronger man, carrying him bridal style over the threshold of the farmhouse. Looking into the sapphire eyes of the bearded man, Sips had an epiphany. It wasn’t the first time that he’d had this thought, but it was most certainly the most potent. He’d never acted on this desire before; this was more Sjin’s area of expertise, the fluffy relationship stuff.  
“Hey Sjin?” Sips swallowed hard, he could feel a strange fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach, but as he gazed into those deep blue eyes he felt calm again, and he was resolved.  
“Yeah?”  
“What would you say if I asked you to marry me?”


End file.
